1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to touch event identification, and more particularly, to a method of identifying a touch event (e.g. a single-touch or multi-touch event) on a touch panel by a shape of a signal group (generated in response to the touch event) and a computer readable medium thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, touch-based applications have dominated the market. A touch controller identifies touch positions on a touch panel when a touch event occurs. When the touch panel is touched at two points, two signal groups are generated accordingly. When the two points are too close, however, the touch controller may erroneously identify the two signal groups as a single group, incorrectly reporting the touch events as a single touch position. In order to prevent this from happening, manufacturers can define multi-touch events using a specified distance between two fingers. Even with this modification, however, there is still room for improvement of identification accuracy.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative method which can enhance the identification accuracy for both single and multi-touch events on a touch panel.